Kaito Ryu
'Character Profile'Edit ''' '''Character First NameEdit Kaito 'Character Last Name'Edit Ryu 'IMVU Username'Edit KaitoRyu 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Cam 'Age'Edit 8'' 'Date of Birt''hEdit 09/03/198AN 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Yukigakurian 'Height' Edit 4' 5" 'Weight' Edit 60 Lbs 'Blood Type'Edit O+ 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit 'Affiliation'Edit Yanshigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Kaito is a loner. He does not know how to make friends. He likes people, but is socially akward. He loves to study and practices his skills. Kaito was born into the Ryu clan which means he was shunned and looked at as a curse. This is why he never felt the love between his parents and himself. Kaito was taken care of by an old woman deep in the woods near Yanshigakure. His only friends were the animals who didn't try to kill him and the very few children of the nearby village who actually talked to him. He likes learning new things and reading mostly. He is interested in anything that involves riddles or a question. Kaito would come off as cold or rude to the normal person, but he really enjoys hearing different views on things. 'Behaviour'Edit Kaito is smart and somewhat sarcastic. He is intelligent, but likes to speak in a dumbed down language. He would be a loner and not talk to anyone who didn't talk to him first. He likes his books more than anyone or anything else and that is where he stays focused for the most part. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit 'Summoning'Edit 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Ryu 'Ninja Class 'Edit Academy student 'Element One'Edit Wind 'Element Two'Edit Water 'Weapon of choice'Edit 'Strengths'Edit *Exceptional Medical Jutsu(Ninjutsu) *Superior Intelligence *Above Average Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses'Edit *Inferior Kenjutsu *Below Average Genjutsu *Terrible Fuinjutsu *Terrible Summon skill/History (No summons recorded.) 'Chakra colour'Edit Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit 'Allies'Edit Yonshigakure 'Enemies'Edit 'Background Information'Edit The Ryu Clan were once a thriving people who focused mainly on the absolute and rigid establishment of themselves along with aid to the villager's of Yukigakure. The Ryu clan originated in Yukigakure however many women of the clan left to find suitors. They worked in the village with a variety of different specialized skills. Most were well-known for their Taijutsu and Iijutsu and Ninjutsu as well as being well practiced when it came toFuinjutsu. The clan surfaced after three month's following the first shinobi war. Among the skills they were renowned for, the Ryu Clan to most, often seemed brutal, fierce and all around cold hearted. people almost to the point those who came into their presence would compare them to the same Ice they were able to manipulate in battle. They were a proud clan and usually did what they did for the honor that they would receive. Many times it was not taboo for them to abandon a member of the family that brought shame in any way to them. The only known remaining member of the Ryu Clan isAzuresato Ryu ; finalized when The last family was exterminated by a Kirigakure shinobi; with the exception of Azuresato. The women of the clan have been doccumented to display incredible feat's when controling their chakra; It has proved difficult to accurately determine if they were supplied with emmense ammounts of chakra earlier on. The Ryu women made up the majority of the clan member's. The men of the clan were seen to be weak and were less cherished than the girl's; by the time they were twelve they were removed from the home or they left on their own. The women usually sought out strong men from all over the land's if they wished to consumate. This would later provide the Ryu clan with a variety of different birthrights and bloodlines. It was rare for a boy to be born into the Ryu clan and had been seen as merit for great shame and even a curse. ------- This being stated and Kaito being male you can see why he had a rough go at life. When Kaito was born his parents gave him away to a passing caravan. An elderly woman took him in and instantly knew she would love him. The woman lived out in the woods around Yonshigakure on a farm. For the first three years of his life Kaito learned the same things most toddlers learned, walking, eating, and talking. By about his fourth year of life he was helping around the farm and in his free time he would read anything he could get his hands on. When his parent, Lady Saku discovered his ability to read amazingly long books in a quicker time than most adults. When she noticed this she would start bringing home books from the village that was near. The books Kaito loved the most were the books about Shinobi. This made him want to join the Shinobi, but Lady Saku would discourage this multiple times. Kaito wasn't happy about it, but he would do as he was told and forget about becomming a Shinobi, or so Saku thought. Little did Saku know Kaito would sneak away during chores and go to watch the Shinobi of the village train. As he watched them he would try and copy their fighting styles and teach himself to fight. He knew he couldn't hope to become as good as they were just by watching but he would try the moves on tree trunks. Four years passed and things went on as normal until one day when Kaito heard a ear splitting yell comming from where he lived. When he heard this his head would snap around and his body aswell before he knew it he was off sprinting as fast as he could toward the home. When he came up he would see three men one of them with a knife to Saku's neck and the other two were shuffling through the home. When the men saw the boy the man with the knife would laugh and say "Get em boys." The two goons would run at Kaito and his instincts would kick in as his brain decided he should try the moves he'd been working on on the trees. He would jump bringing one leg up and putting it into the man on the rights stomache and then swing around bringing the heel of his other foot into the face of the other man. The men were dazed but not hurt and before Kaito could do anything else he would be caught and the men would hold him down on the ground. The man with the knife would laugh again and move closer saying to the boy "Are you ready to see your granny die boy?" The man laughed demonically and pulled the knife quickly across the old woman's throat. As this happens the boy would yell as loud as he could "No!" He was helpless and before he knew it the man was now standing over him with the knife comming toward his chest. Kaito would close his eyes tight expecting this to be the day he died, but to his surprise when he opened his eyes he would look up to see a masked face and the three goons out cold and tied up. The person with the masked face had picked the boy up and whisked him off to the village close by and he passed out from the excitement. When he woke up he would go to look for someone to help him find out what he was doing there, but instead he was hurried into a classroom and this is where our story begins. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))